Hang On (We'll Be Okay)
by herbrightblueeyes
Summary: "This is what love is, Tris tells herself once her mind cleared up a little. It is allowing yourself to be vulnerable to someone else, trusting them not to break you. He is hers and she is his, and no matter what happens, that one thing will never change for them." Fourtris Modern AU, pre-FYWB


**A/N**: So, this was a practice piece I wrote over the weekend to prepare myself for upcoming M-rated scenes on my other fic, Find Your Way Back. Just a little story I want to share with you guys. I have a kid sister who loves hanging around my room because, as she always says, I have all the books in the world, and usually, I let her. But, paranoid person that I am, I had to shoo her away while I was writing this. I don't want her to tinker with my laptop and read this. Gah!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little fic. It's set pre-FYWB when things are messy between Tobias and Tris. Next chapter for FYWB will be posted within the week. I am in the process of proofing it.

* * *

><p>The sound of her jacket falling to the floor echoes through the quiet, dark room. "Tris," Tobias breathes her name out against the skin of her neck making her shiver. Her back hits the hard wooden door a second after she kicked it closed.<p>

This night could fix them, or break them apart even more.

Her hands fist in front of Tobias' chest trying to remove his shirt. He takes the hint and pulls away from Tris for a second yanking the material up and over his head. Tobias throws it unceremoniously across the room not caring where it lands.

Tris takes in the sight of him for a moment, drinking in every surface of tanned skin and powerful muscle. He is so handsome, even the way his ears stick out the sides of his head makes him into a piece of art and it makes her feel unworthy of him, but then Tobias looks at her like she's the only thing in the room. It makes her ache, makes her want to tell him she loves him. Tris hasn't spoken those three words for quite some time.

"I love you," Tobias tells her.

She reaches out for him grabbing one of his arms to pull him close back to her. "I know," Tris responds, smiling shyly as her fingers make a heated path up and down his back.

He presses his lips to hers, soft at first growing more and more demanding as seconds tick pass them. Tris starts to push Tobias backward until the back of his calves hit the edge of his bed. They fall into it, a tangled heap of limbs and lust-filled bodies.

Tobias moves his mouth to her neck up to the line of her jaw then to that sensitive spot behind her ear applying open-mouthed kisses which makes her skin burn more than she thought it would. He slips his thumbs under the top of her jeans, a gesture conveying all the questions he wants to ask her – _Is this okay? Do you want this? Let me make love to you._ –and she replies by unbuttoning it then pulling down the zipper giving him all the permission he needs, giving herself to him.

He starts pulling down her bottoms and Tris lifts herself up allowing him to complete the task. Within minutes, their clothes are strewn all over the floor surrounding Tobias' bed like seawater to a lone island. Tris is sure if she'd be stranded, Tobias is the only person she'd want to be stuck with.

"We'll be alright, you and I," she touches his face, thumbs grazing his plump lower lip. Tobias kisses it. "We'll get through this, okay?"

"Yes."

There's certainty and trust in the way he says the word, and she gives in, lets herself be taken by the tide of him. With a hand on her shoulder, Tobias urges her to lie on her back pushing her further into the comfort of his covers and pillows. He follows her closely, moving one leg in between hers, opening her up. A moan escapes Tris' lips when his thigh rubs against her sensitive flesh already wet from desire for him, only him.

Tris snakes her arm under one of Tobias' arms then over the shoulder connected to it, and he falls into her. It hurt and he's heavy but her brain is addled by her want for him she just can't find it in herself to care about it. She kisses his cheek lightly drawing a sigh out from him. Tobias plunges his tongue deep into her mouth and she opens wide meeting him between.

He paints a map on her skin nipping, sucking and kissing from the line of her throat to her winged collarbone, the slight swell of her breasts to the flat expanse of her stomach, the soft curves of her hips. Tobias lifts one of her legs up and rests it over his shoulder, his teeth and tongue grazing her thigh. He looks up at her with those deep blue eyes Tris has always compared to the color of the ocean's deep end. Right now though, with passion clouding it, his hue resembles the color of the sky at midnight more. Dark and mysterious, bridging one day to the next like the way he does for her – bringing together the part of her that only Tobias knows with the rest of herself.

"Beautiful," he murmurs against her skin. Tobias tilts his head to the side kissing in between his fingers on the inside of her thigh. "Beautiful," he repeats as he gazes at her again from under his long lashes, and in that moment Tris believes him. In his eyes, she's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen; the best person he's ever met. Tobias has always made her more than she really is, more than she would ever think she could be. Tris hopes she does the same for him.

"If it gets to be too much, tell me and I'll stop. Okay?" Tobias tells her and Tris nods weakly unable to find her words.

He bows his head down and presses his mouth against her mound, a light and careful kiss but it's enough to drive her heart to work harder, careen faster inside the cage of her chest. His tongue darts out of his mouth parting her slick folds, making almost all of her blood rush to that place between her legs. This is torture in its purest form.

"Oh, god," Tris breathes out as Tobias circle her opening with a finger, sliding it inside her while his tongue moves up to flick at her delicate bundle of nerves. She whimpers and pleads for him to stop teasing her, grasping his hair for leverage or support, she isn't really sure, but Tobias heeds her supplications.

Pleasure shoots up through her when he closes his mouth over and around her swollen nub. Tris' back arches up, her hands grasping the sheets around her as Tobias continues his ministrations. He moves himself to lay on his stomach using one arm to support his weight, looking up at her briefly before withdrawing his fingers from her heated center. Tris groans her disapproval but it only takes a fraction of a second before it turns into one of desire when Tobias slides his hardened tongue inside her instead.

Tris could feel herself spiraling higher, closer to the summit. She grinds herself against his probing mouth taking what she needs from him, and he gives it to her working on her faster. _More, always more. _She comes with a broken scream, the name of the man she loves repeated over and over and over again until her voice becomes hoarse.

For a moment, Tobias only stares at her, his eyes gentle and awestruck, waiting for her to come down from her high. His fingers draw circles around the knob of her knees, feather-light touches which conveys reverence better than words.

This is what love is, Tris tells herself once her mind cleared up a little. It is allowing yourself to be vulnerable to someone else, trusting them not to break you. He is hers and she is his, and no matter what happens, that one thing will never change for them.

"Come here," she tugs him towards her. Tobias crawls up her body and presses himself to her. Tris reaches out for him, her fingers closing around his length stroking up and down getting him harder. His hips jerk against her.

"Tris," Tobias groans, "please."

She slicks the tip of him with her wetness before guiding his rigid flesh to her entrance. He grinds his teeth, a primal sound coming out from his mouth as he slides further inside her until all of his length is within her slick heat.

"I love you," Tobias brushes off errant strands of her hair away from her face. He fixes his eyes with hers. "I will love you. Always." He kisses her cheeks, nose, her forehead before moving down to her lips.

He starts moving against her. Gentle and measured at first, letting her get accustomed to his girth. Tris holds on to Tobias, pressing her mouth against every part of him she could reach telling him without words that he won't break her.

"Always," she whispers to him. "Only you, always."

Tobias starts to move faster, his hips following a steady rhythm which carries her with him. Tris finds herself moving against him, surging up when he plunges down, again and again until she feels the same telltale signals of fulfillment.

They breathe each other in, short, shallow gasps which brings the scent of sex and sweat into their lungs. Intoxicating is the word that comes up to mind. She would remember this, brand their skin with this until it heals all their cracks, put together their fragments.

They will be fine.

Tris wraps her legs around Tobias' hips, anchoring himself to him with a foot curled into the back of his left knee. They crash and collide against and with each other all thoughts and worries thrown out the dark of the night. The sound so skin slapping against skin and their moans twisting together fill the room moments before she reaches completion. Tris writhes, trembles underneath Tobias urging him to follow her. He hisses her name then crushes his lips to hers as he twitches and spills inside her.

She coaxes Tobias down to her afterwards, cradling his weight with her arms and legs. With one hand behind her head and the other supporting her back, he rolls both of them to their sides. They stay like that for a while with their lungs hurling air back into it as they catch their breath, their hearts trying to slow itself down to a normal rhythm.

"Stay," Tobias says after what feels like a lifetime. He grips both of her hands and places them on top of his chest where the thudding is strongest. "Stay with me tonight."

"Yes," Tris replies, leaning her head against his shoulder and kissing his neck. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

He toys with her ring finger before lacing their hands together. "I promise."


End file.
